So whatcha gonna do about it
by Skovko
Summary: Amy is tired of watching Jeff flirt with other women at parties. She knows it's just an image he keeps up with the fans and that she's the one going home with him but it still hurts. Finn walks over to her and offers his help to get a little payback. (Inspired by Porcelain Black's song "Naughty Naughty").


Amy frowned as she looked at her boyfriend Jeff in the other end of the club currently in the process of flirting with some other woman. She knew she shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help it. He did this every time and she knew he would. He had to keep an image up for the fans, he said. All she needed to know was that it was only flirting, he never crossed the line and in the end she was the one going home with him and he would always make up for it the moment they stepped foot in doors, making her forget every bad moment of the night with his hands, mouth and dick.

"Asshole," she muttered to herself as she saw his hand land on the lower part of the woman's back.

She grabbed her drink and quickly downed it.

"Wow, slow down, little lady," a cheerful voice sounded.

She looked up and saw Finn standing there. She gave him a half hearted smile before turning her eyes back at Jeff. Finn turned his head to see what she was looking at and then he chose to sit down next to her.

"He doesn't mean anything by it," he said and gently patted her shoulder.  
"I know that. I know it's just an act. He keeps nothing from me but it still hurts," she said.  
"You know why he does it, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I know. We talk about it every time before we go to these sort of things," she answered.  
"But you still don't like it. I get that. How about a little payback then?" He asked.  
"Payback?" She looked at him confused.  
"Use me," he offered.  
"What? I can't. How?" She asked.  
"I bet you know how to use those hips to your advantage so show him that you're perfectly fine without him. Show him what he's missing out on. Show him who's in charge," he said with a chuckle.

Before she could even let his words sink in, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dancefloor. He went to stand behind her, put his hands on her hips and started swaying to the music. She had no idea what devil took over her body but suddenly she found herself sliding down his body and back up again, making sure her ass grinded on his crotch.

"Now you get it, love," he said low in her ear before spinning her around.

One of his legs went in between hers and they stood there grinding up against each other.

"He's watching you. Suddenly that blonde woman can't get his attention at all," he said as he watched Jeff watching them.  
"Good. Grab my ass," she said.

He chuckled and did what she asked.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble now. He's coming over," he said.

Only seconds later she was pulled away from Finn and came face to face with Jeff who looked anything but happy. He pulled her away from the dancefloor and towards a corner where they could talk privately.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He asked.  
"I'm doing what you do. Aren't I allowed to have fun too or is it only you?" She asked back.

She could see he was trying to hold back his anger and there was a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"I don't want you to act like that," he said.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" She challenged.

He looked at her, his eyes suddenly burning bright.

"What am I gonna do about it? I'll show you exactly what I'm gonna do about it," he said in a dark tone.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him.

He dragged her into the bathroom and locked the door. Before she got a chance to say anything, he pushed her up against the door. His lips fell on her neck while his hands worked up her skirt. Seconds later her panties were being pushed down her legs and landed on the floor. This wasn't his typical way of acting but it turned her on badly. She heard him unbuckle and open his pants and suddenly he lifted her up. Without warning or any foreplay at all, he pushed himself inside her as he held her up against the door.

The desire was burning strong inside her as he pushed into her hard. She dug her nails into his shoulders while moaning loud in his ear. She had never felt like this before. It felt so damn good and she felt herself being pushed over the edge faster than ever before, moaning his name in the process as her walls caved in and squeezed his dick, making him cum as well.

He kept her up as he leaned his head against the door.

"You are mine," he said lowly.

She ran her fingers through his hair, agreeing with him silently.

"I don't wanna party anymore. I wanna go home and fuck you all night. How does that sound?" He asked.  
"Yes, please," she answered.


End file.
